


Más que el horcrux

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon - Movie, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-20
Updated: 2011-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reacción a la película de las Reliquias de la Muerte parte 2: Voldemort encuentra otra forma de castigar a Draco. Sugerido por Dara :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Más que el horcrux

Voldemort había puesto tanta protección como era posible en la bóveda de Bellatrix. Después de todo, no sólo iba a residir ahí una parte de su alma sino también una de las únicas armas que eran capaces de destruir un horcrux. Por eso decidió matar dos pájaros de un tiro y deshacerse de una de las mayores molestias bajo su mando: los Malfoys. No estaba muy contento con ellos desde que se había enterado que Harry Potter había estado a punto de ser detenido, nada menos que en Malfoy Manor, y que sólo había escapado por un estúpido titubeo del menor y más inútil de ellos.

 

Tomarlo había sido tarea fácil. Y teniéndolo a él se aseguraba de que Lucius y Narcisa no moverían un dedo en su contra y continuarían financiando su guerra con los inagotables recursos de los Malfoy y los Black. Además, al usar a Draco en esta situación también se aseguraba de que nadie pudiera entrar a Gringotts y tocar lo que era suyo.

 

Pocas veces se había visto que un mago tomara la forma de un animal mágico como ese. No era natural. Un animago debía ser un animal común hasta para los muggles. Para transformar a Draco había tenido que usar magia muy oscura, y todavía más para mantenerlo así. Pero la varita que tenía ahora podía hacer cosas maravillosas.

 

Entrenarlo fue la parte más divertida. Primero hacían sonar los panderos y luego lo bañaban en hechizos de tortura. Los duendes de Gringotts, quienes nunca habían sido aliados de nadie, lo observaban todo desde las sombras, simplemente cuidando que no les robaran nada. A ellos no les molestaba tener un poco más de protección en sus bóvedas; tampoco les importaba el costo.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

Cuando Draco volvió a escuchar el ruido se hizo para atrás sin dudarlo y se encerró en sí mismo, temblando en su interior. Su instinto animal le decía que vendrían golpes, a pesar de que lo poco que quedaba en su racionalidad humana le decía que debía prestar atención.

 

Sus ojos no servían de mucho: la oscuridad y los hechizos los habían debilitado; pero su nariz le llevó inmediatamente un aroma familiar: Potter. Por primera vez en meses su corazón latió rápidamente con un dejo de esperanza.

 

Pronto llegaron los gnomos y los guardias, el ruido y los hechizos que lo hacían enloquecer. Se sintió perdido, asustado, y comenzó a defenderse con lo poco que quedaba en él. Entonces sintió un golpe en su espalda. Y pronto otro y otro más y escuchó la voz de Granger gritar un hechizo que trituró sus cadenas y lo liberó.

 

Giró su cabeza hacia todos lados, buscando un escape. No podía ver con claridad, pero sí distinguía entre las sombras y la luz que titilaba muy lejos, justo arriba de su cabeza. Con un gruñido de dolor extendió sus alas maltratadas y voló hacia la libertad.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

—¡Está descendiendo!

 

—¡Hay que saltar! —ordenó Harry.

 

—¿Cuándo?

 

El “ahora” nunca salió de sus labios, porque en pleno vuelo aquel dragón tan blanco gimió terriblemente y en un halo de humo negro las firmes escamas en las que se apoyaban desaparecieron. Bajo los dedos de Harry dejó de estar un dragón y mientras se desplomaba e intentaba sostenerse de algo, sólo logró sentir piel humana.

 

Todos cayeron al agua y lucharon por salir a la superficie. Ron fue el primero y haló a Hermione para ayudarla. Harry estaba pataleando cuando abrió los ojos y entre los remolinos de agua pudo ver un cuerpo de piel pálida y cabellos canos. Se impulsó hacia arriba y logró sacar la cabeza para tomar aire. Ahí pudo escuchar los gritos de Ron y Hermione llamándolo desde la orilla, pero los ignoró en pos de sumergirse de nuevo.  Esta vez lo vio más claramente y nadó hacia él hasta sujetarlo con fuerza y llevarlo a jalones a la playa.

 

Ron se estaba quitando la ropa mojada, Hermione estaba envuelta en una toalla y ambos miraban a Harry. Entre sus brazos había un cuerpo humano: uno lleno de moretones, magulladuras y cicatrices que temblaba sin control a pesar de que Harry intentaba darle calor abrazándolo y con hechizos.

 

Las visiones empezaron entonces: los demás horcruxes, la ira de Voldemort. Harry no se dio cuenta que aferraba a Draco cada vez con más fuerza hasta que un movimiento de Hermione lo despertó del trance. La chica había puesto una toalla sobre el cuerpo. Comenzó a toser, pero eso no impidió que buscara la copa entre sus ropas y la lanzara sobre la arena para deshacerse del ominoso sentimiento de tener a Voldemort tan cerca. Cuando inclinó el rostro, apenas pudo reconocer lo que vio… a quien vio.

 

—Tenemos el horcrux —susurró Hermione.

 

Harry miró el rostro dañado de Draco y trató de normalizar su respiración antes de responder.

 

—Eso no es todo lo que tenemos.


End file.
